We Have Unstoppable Love
by Infinity Reader
Summary: Ten random song drabbles per chapter, each about Cinder and Kai's lives during and after college. (All Modern AUs)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got this idea from Thefaultinourstarfish and I honestly had so much fun doing it, it helped me get out ideas without fussing over them too much. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote these and tried not to look back. I hope you enjoy and there with probably be a fair amount of chapters of these drabbles when I feel like writing them.**

* * *

 **RULES**

 **1\. pick a character or pairing: Kaider**

 **2\. turn on your music player on random/shuffle**

 **3\. write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, stop when it stops**

 **4\. no lingering afterwards**

 **5\. do ten of these and post them**

* * *

 **Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes by** ** _Panic! At the Disco_**

 _When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

We can't keep our hands off each other. My fingers tug at the collar of his shirt while he tugs at the hem of my t-shirt. I have no clue what we are doing, something sparked the need to touch each other after leaving the club.

"Kai." I say, my voice just above a whisper. He looks up from kissing my collarbone, desire clouding his eyes.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"I love you." I say with a smile. He plants his mouth over mine, kissing with more ferocity than ever.

 **Red by** ** _Taylor Swift_**

 _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

We had been best friends since I could remember, but suddenly I couldn't stop thinking of her. The way her hair fell over her face when she was concentrating, and the sound of her laugh. It made me want to kiss her, every single moment I was with her, but I couldn't. She had a boyfriend and it would never happen, I never want to push her into a relationship, _never._

"Hey, Earth to Kai?" Cinder waved her hand in front of my eyes, bringing me back to the real world.

"Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out for a second." I laugh off. "Okay now who was the French general in WWI?"

 **Come Away to the Water by** ** _Maroon 5, Hunger Games Soundtrack_**

 _Come away little light_  
 _Come away to the darkness_  
 _In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you_

"We are going to be stuck here all night, aren't we?" I ask Kai. He turns around from leaning on the door.

"Looks like we are locked in, and the janitors already came in here, so yeah, we are screwed." He replies, sliding down the door. "We might as well get comfortable." He sighs.

"This is just great. I have a history paper due tomorrow!" I stand up flailing my arms.

"Hey, we're stuck in here together, we'll get through it, it's just one night." I sigh and sit back down onto the closets cold cement floor. We sit silently for hours, not moving, until I lean my head against his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around my waist, placing a kiss on the top of my head. Maybe being stuck in the science class closet won't be that bad after all.

 **All Fall Down by** ** _OneRepublic_**

 _Know that we all fall down_  
 _Love till you hate_  
 _Strong till you break_  
 _Know that we all fall down_

"Kai, I can't do this anymore." I look up at him, he is sitting on his dorm room bed, completely relaxed.

"What do you mean, what the hell are you talking about Cinder?" Kai sits up straighter, giving me a funny look.

"This," I gesture to him and his room,"Kai, I just can't, okay. I can't sit here anymore acting like I don't like you. I'm your charity case and I can't be it anymore." I grab my coat and bag. "I'm sorry." I turn around and throw open the door, slamming it shut. I walk briskly down the hallway towards the exit.

"Cinder! Cinder!" Kai yells from behind me, slowly getting closer, suddenly his hand wraps around my arm and I am pulled back and we are kissing.

 **A World Alone by** ** _Lorde_**

 _We've both got a million bad habits to kick, not sleeping is one._  
 _We're biting our nails, you're biting my lip, I'm biting my tongue._

My bed is the last place I want to be right now, but I can't muster up the energy to do anything else, but sleep, and it sucks. It sucks to feel like you're alone, it sucks that the one guy you like is dating _Levana_ , it sucks that my sister is _fucking dead_. Well, at least I have a reason to give-up college, right? Wrong.

I have about a hundred miss calls from Kai and Iko on my phone and I honestly don't care anymore. I honestly don't care about anything anymore.

 **Never Say Never by** ** _The Fray_** **(if you thought this was JB, let me just let you know that, no, just no)**

 _We're falling apart and coming together again and again_  
 _We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

"Kai. _Kai_." I whisper turning around in his arms. He won't wake up, matter what. I swear he could sleep through a nuclear bombing. " _KAI_." His eyes burst open, and he hugs me tighter to him. _Oomph_.

"Cinder," he loosens his grip on me, "oh my god, are you okay, did I hurt you?" His eyes widening in shock.

"No, I'm fine, just next time warn me that you are a serious cuddler, because I would rather not be strangled to death." His mouth cracks into a carefree smile and he kisses my neck.

"Sorry, I was having a bad dream."

 **People Help the People by** ** _Birdy_**

 _God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence_  
 _Behind the tears, inside the lies_  
 _A thousand slowly dying sunsets_

"Hi." I murmur.

"Hey." He mutters back.

"I'm so sorry." We say in unison, both startled by our timing. I take a deep breath.

"How's Sadie?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"No longer in the picture."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that, she was nice."

"Don't lie to me, I know what she did to you and that's why I broke up with her." I glance up at him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"No, I needed to."

 **Your Biggest Mistake by** ** _Ellie Goulding_**

 _Take cover_  
 _Signs don't show_  
 _You drove me off the road_

I muster up the courage, and open our apartment door, planning on it to be the last time I ever do. I stick my keys into my pocket and rush to our bedroom, grabbing a suitcase and stuffing my belongings into it, I need to leave him, he isn't good for me. _Cinder, this is bad, you need to leave him_. Kai's words echo in my mind, as I grab all my clothes and the small amount of jewelry I own. I hear the front door open and freeze, knowing how totally screwed I am.

 **Safe and Sound by** ** _Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars, Hunger Games Soundtrack_**

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_

I relax into his touch, all but collapsing. His hands smooth down my hair as I sob into his chest. " _Shhhh_ , it'll be alright, you'll get through this, we'll get through this." He murmurs in my ear and he hugs me tighter.

"She-she-she's dead Kai, _dead_. How could I let this happen?" I sob harder, my body shaking like a small scared animal.

"You couldn't have done anything to stop it, you didn't give her cancer, she was a strong brave girl, who lost a battle with a nasty disease. You did nothing wrong, you were always there for her." He pulls me in his lap, not letting me go for the rest of the night.

 **Burning Bridges by** ** _OneRepublic_**

 _You and I were meant to be, ain't no doubt about it no way to hide that sort of thing_

"I love you." She says into my neck, her nose causing shivers to run through my whole body. I wrap my hands around her face and pull her lips back up to mine.

"I love you too." I mutter, ducking my head away from her lips and kissing her sweet spot.

" _Kai_." She moans, and quickly closes her mouth, shooting me a glare for getting that reaction out of her. I laugh and kiss her again, on her neck, right above the right side of her collarbone. Shivers run through her body and I smile again. She tugs my shirt off and I pick her up, carrying her to our new apartment bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! More will be posted on here when I feel like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a second round of me doing these! As I previously stated before, sorry for any errors, I tried not to look back and fuss over everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **RULES**

 **1\. pick a character or pairing: Kaider**

 **2\. turn on your music player on random/shuffle**

 **3\. write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, stop when it stops**

 **4\. no lingering afterwards**

 **5\. do ten of these and post them**

* * *

 **Shadow and a Dancer by _The Fray_**

 _We know the summer thrill is gone_  
 _But we've never been so in love_  
 _Like a shadow and a dancer_

I sit patiently waiting for him to come home. Everyone around me in the airport is bustling to get to their flight or anxiously waiting for their loved one to land. I let out a shaky breath, my husband was supposed to land over an hour ago. I take a sip out of the lukewarm coffee that is in my hand, that's when I see people start to exit from his gate. I quickly discard my coffee and stand up. My eyes scanning over the crowd looking for him. I see him, his eyes meet mine, and a smile breaks across his tired face. I all but run to him and he picks me up twirling me around, not caring about the scene we are making.

"You are never going on a two month business trip again." I whisper in his ear.

"I agree." He kisses my cheek.

 **Winter by _Daughter_**

 _Oh, winter comes_  
 _Oh, winter crush all of the things that I once loved_

Tears slowly make there way down my face, I can't keep them in anymore. I collapse and sob into my hands, as they steadily grow wet from my constant flow of tears. _I can't live like this anymore_. Everything around me feels like it's breaking and tearing, my whole world is dying around me. _She is dead and I'm alive, I deserve to be dead not her, not her_. I take a deep breath and try to steady myself. I stand up and make my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _Calm down, you need to calm down_. I fill a glass up with water and steady myself on the counter, as I take a sip someone knocks on my door, causing me to drop my glass. It shatters on the ground, stabbing my bare feet in the process.

"Shit." I mutter.

"Cinder, please let me in, let me help you." Kai pleads, pounding his fist against the door once more. I have no desire to open it.

 **Where the Story Ends by _The Fray_**

 _Trying not to lose my head but I have never been this scared before_

"I love you." He says, and I begin to shake my head.

"No, no, no, no. David, stop. I don't love you, I can never love you. I love Kai. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I let the tears of frustration make trails down my face. Suddenly he is grabbing my face and kissing me, I don't react, instead I attempt to push him off. "David, David! _Stop!_ " I tug my face free from him hands and back up.

"Please." I shake my head turning around to leave. "He doesn't love you like I do, he never has!" David yells in an angry fit. I turn on my heel and slap him, _hard_.

 **Somewhere Only We Know by _Lily Allen_**

 _I walked across an empty land_  
 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
 _Sat by the river and it made me complete_

His smiles are contagious, I can't help but smile back. He grabs my hands and tugs me with him, further into the forest. He is laughing of pure bliss.

"Where are we going?" I ask, still completely in the dark.

"You'll see, were almost there." He glances back at me. And we walk into an opening in the forest, a meadow with a creek running right through it. I gasp.

"Kai... it's beautiful." I glance sideways to see his reaction only to see him no longer standing next to me, but kneeling, with a small velvet box in his hand. I stare at him in shock.

 **All Over by _CRUISR_**

 _I ask this guy is he ready to fight and_  
 _I take him to the park_

I watch them as they laugh and look at each other in a way that friends usually don't. I have no reason to still be in love with her, but I can't help it. She is sweet, kind, beautiful, and passionate. But of course she is in love with someone else.

The party is relatively slow, it is filled with close friends and a few neighbors, including me. I hear her laugh over the music and I glance over at her. She is smiling and laughing at what ever Kai said. Perfect and handsome Kai, that every girl is in love with including her. _I hate him, I really hate him_. Kai's face gets really serious and he starts talking to Cinder rapidly. I look away and get a drink, only to look back and see Kai gently cup her face and kiss her. _They are kissing_. I start to shake of envy, and quickly put my drink down.

 _ **(**_ **A/N** **:** _ **the rest of this is me not being able to stop writing this scene, sorry for breaking the rules...)**_

 _No, no, this can't be happening, maybe it's an elaborate nightmare_. I look back and see her pull away, her face flushed and in shock, _maybe she didn't want to kiss him, maybe she will yell at him_. No, instead she laughs and says something back. Pulling him closer to kiss her again, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands in his hair. I hear a few people whistle.

"Get a room!" Thorne yells, his arm around a petite blonde girl. They pull apart for air and laugh together.

"Trust me we will!" Kai yells right back, him and Cinder laughing together once again. I grimace, _she was supposed to be mine, not his_. _He doesn't know her, he won't appreciate her, he just wants her for her body_. I pick up my drink and down the beer in one go.

An hour later Thorne begins to clear everyone out of his apartment, and I make the two block trek back to my apartment building, Cinder and Kai just so happen to be in front of me, going back to their own apartments in my building. I watch as they hold hands and talk in hushed voices. _Why them, why not Cinder and me_. I let out a low growl as I turn the corner to our apartment building. They notice me behind them and wait, Kai holding open the door for me, giving me a kind smile that I want to rip off his face. _You stole the one thing I wanted, you stole her, you don't care about her_. I give him a fake smile back.

"Thanks." I mutter. They make their way to the elevator and I begin to walk to the stairway and think better of it. _He could make his move in the elevator if they are alone_. I turn and walk towards the elevator and wait with them.

"Hey David, how's it going? Have fun at the party?" Cinder asks, I almost melt.

"Yeah, it was alright, I'm just tired." I reply. I sneak a glance at her, Kai has his hand _under her shirt_ rubbing circles on her lower back, this sends a wave of anger through me. The elevator arrives, and I am forced to stand in an elevator with _him_ all the way to our floor because they both live on the same floor as me, coincidentally next door the each other. The elevator dings and opens up to our hallway, and I make my way to my apartment. Glancing to see if Cinder is going to her's without him, she isn't. No, they stop in front of his apartment, which is across from mine, and it makes everything a million times worse. I quickly unlock my door and shut it as fast I can. Peering out my peephole to see them kissing, a lot more fiercely than at the party, he pushes her against the door and blindly jams his key in the lock, she wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes the door open. He carries her into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. My knees buckle, forcing me on the ground. _Everything is over, he took her, he stole her from me and now he is going to have to pay_.

 **Buzzcut Season by _Lorde_**

 _Explosions on TV_  
 _And all the girls with heads inside a dream_  
 _So now we live beside the pool_  
 _Where everything is good_

I slowly make my way up the stairs to my dorm hall. I try to push the lingering image out of my head, but it keeps coming back. _Cinder kissed you last night_. I shake my head, it must have been a dream. It couldn't have been real. It wouldn't make sense. Why would she kiss me? Doesn't she have a boyfriend? I open the door to my hall and make my way to my room, I unlock the door and collapse onto my bed in a sigh. _Call her, if you really want to know_. My hand hovers over my phone, and I take the plunge, hitting Cinder's contact and waiting.

"Hello?" Cinder asks.

 **Sad Beautiful Tragic by _Taylor Swift_**

 _In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_  
 _We both wake in lonely beds in different cities_

I take a deep breath, and open my apartment. Every emotion crashes onto me as soon as my door is firmly shut and locked behind me. _He's dead_. Before I know what I'm doing, I pick up my phone and dial a number I didn't realize I had memorized.

"Hey, what's up?" Cinder says. "Kai? Are you there?"

"He passed away in his sleep, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him."

"Kai? _Kai._ I'll be over in as fast as I can. Stay where you are, I'm guessing you're at your apartment."

She hangs up and I crumple into a ball, letting the sobs rake through my body.

 **Everybody Loves Me by _OneRepublic_**

 _Well, hell sees her shadow in my backseat_  
 _And her friends are standing right in front of me_  
 _World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey,_  
 _Open up said, "Everybody loves me!"_

"Come on, time to get your drunk ass home." I mumble, pulling Kai out of the bar and into the backseat of my car. I laugh at the state he's in, completely carefree and spewing whatever comes to mind.

"Cinder, I love you, you know that right? You're so beautiful and nice." He says.

"Mmm hmm, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home! Everybody loves me here! Let me go back! I almost got a free drink from this very nice man." Kai yells.

"Kai, that man was gay, he was hitting on you."

"It's still a free drink." I laugh at that and drive out of the bar parking lot and onto the freeway.

 **Sweater Weather by _The Neighbourhood_**

 _These hearts adore_  
 _Everyone the other beats hardest for_  
 _Inside this place is warm_  
 _Outside it starts to pour_

Cinder comes inside drenched in water. I laugh and she throws her soaked sweater my direction.

"It's pouring out." She states.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I say, she throws a wet sock at me, missing again. She looks absolutely miserable and goes to change. She comes out of our bedroom in clean _dry_ clothes. I'm still on the same spot on the couch. I beckon her to me and she sits down. I wrap a blanket around us and hook my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Sorry you had to go out in the rain, I'll get you an umbrella tomorrow." I mutter, kissing the top of her wet head, only to find her asleep in my arms.

 **Hurricane by _Panic! At the Disco_**

 _I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free._  
 _We said, "No more war, no more clothes!_

I see her from across the room. She is a tall brunette, and she is _hot_. She is sitting alone at the bar and I take it upon myself to bring a smile to her sad face.

"Hey babe, what are you doing sitting here all alone?" I ask her. She turns her head towards me cocking her eyebrow.

"Well first off don't call me _babe_ , second off, it's none of your business." She says sourly.

"No need to get your panties in a knot, doll, I just came over to buy you a drink." She gives me a pointed look.

"Don't want one. Better leave soon before my boyfriend finds you chatting me up." Just then a tall man with startling brown eyes walks up to the bar and slings his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Cinder, sorry I'm late." She smiles and turns to kiss him.

"It's alright Kai." She says pulling back from the peck on his lips.

"Hey who are you?" He asks, arm still wrapped around her.

"Nobody." I say and walk off, slightly angry for being rejected.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! More to come! Please send me criticism! I want to get better, and telling me what I can work on is a big help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RULES**

 **1\. pick a character or pairing: Kaider**

 **2\. turn on your music player on random/shuffle**

 **3\. write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, stop when it stops**

 **4\. no lingering afterwards**

 **5\. do ten of these and post them**

* * *

 **Build God, Then We'll Talk by** ** _Panic! At the Disco_**

 _There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses._

 _It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

 _At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

 _And a few more of your least favorite things._

"Oh my _god_ , Kai you aren't going to believe what just happened to me." I rush out as soon as he picks up his phone. I hug my jacket closer to me as I walk out of the restaurant, my dress is much thinner than I remember.

"What? This better be good, you're interrupting my TV show." Kai replies.

"John just _proposed_." I say, still dumbfounded myself

" _What?_! Holy shit Cinder, what did you say?" Kai questions.

"I...I kinda ran, well not exactly, I told him that I need to think about this and got up, and now I'm talking to you as I wait for a cab." I say.

"Cinder.. _.holy shit_." Kai mutters, I climb into a cab that finally stops for me.

"I know Kai, _holy shit_." I mumble

 **Lover is Childlike by** ** _The Low Anthem, The Hunger Games Soundtrack_**

 _You might think she's Christ-like_

 _But my lover is childlike_

I love him, unconsciously, and I can't do anything to stop it. My will has no defense against it. I met him the first day of this job and I knew that there was something more between us. I shake my head, _god I can't be thinking like this, I need to be professional_. I blink a few time and continue to grade papers for my junior class, _wow, none of them listened when I told them to look for the tone in that book_. I push my hair back that fell from the pathetic excuse for a ponytail that sits atop my head. _What if he liked you or even loved you?_

"For god sake!" I stand up, needing to walk around and clear my mind, clear it of those copper brown eyes that just won't leave.

 **Mercy by** ** _OneRepublic_**

 _I'm so lost in you_

 _A tragedy seemed to be over now_

 _A tragedy it seemed to be_

"We can't do this Kai, she's going to find out and it will be way worse than if we just end it now." I stumble out.

"Who? _Levana?_ She doesn't matter, she can't control us." Kai argues.

"Yes _she_ can! She is our boss, and I can't lose this job, the students matters too much to me, and I can't lose you!" I shout.

"Cinder, _she_ can't do anything, she can't fire us for dating, there is no rule against it." Kai exclaims. I put my hand on my forehead, taking deep breaths in and out.

"I can't lose you." I mumble.

"I know." Kai whispers, pulling me closer.

 **Anna Sun by** ** _Walk the Moon_**

 _Fire-crackers in the east my car parked south_

 _Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouth_

 _I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine_

 _We rattle this town we rattle this scene_

His car slowly pulls up to the open spot in front of my apartment. I'm sad the date is over, considering how well it went, at least for me. For all I know, Kai could have had a horrible time. But for meeting online, this first date went surprisingly well.

"Let me walk you to your door." Kai says, unbuckling himself. He gets out and waits for me to walk around the car.

"Thank you, that was a very nice date." I blush.

"You are welcome." We arrive in front of my door. Kai is fidgeting with his fingers, and his ears are bright red, but that could just be from the cold. "I had a good time, Cinder. Maybe we can do this again sometime soon?"

"I'd like that." I smile, waiting to see if he'll do what I've wanted to do all night.

Tentatively he leans in and kisses me, it's slow and sweet. He tastes like the strawberry tart we had for dessert. My hands rest on his shoulders, begging me to run them through his hair, but I resist the urge. He pulls away after a minute or so.

"Sorry, I usually don't kiss girls on the first date, but there is something about you..." He trails off.

"I know how you feel." I mumble. I let my hands drop to my sides. "Thank you again for tonight, text me and we can makes plans." My hand searches for my keys in my purse.

"How about Saturday? We could go see that new movie that is supposed to be really good, and maybe dinner after?"

"Dinner and a movie? Yes," I grin, excitement rushing through me, "sounds like a plan."

 **The Last Time by** ** _Taylor Swift (feat. Gary Lightbody)_**

 _This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_

I can't believe she fired me. I walk out of her office, tears threatening to spill over, but I muster up all the courage to keep them at bay and stay strong. I won't let that bitch have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I carry the cardboard box she gave me to my desk, ready to clear my personal items out. I can see Kai watching me from his desk, confused.

I stand in front of my desk absolutely lost, still not completely comprehending what is happening. I pick up the few things that are mine and shove them in the box. A picture of Peony and me, a metal foot that Kai gave me as a joke, and a picture of all my friends when we were celebrating Scarlet and Wolf's engagement.

"Cinder? What's happening?" I wake from my trance, and my head snaps up, staring at Kai who sits across from me.

"She fired me." I say, my voice cracking.

"What?" He says angrily.

I shove the top of the box on, and rest it on my hip. "Yup." I turn and leave towards the elevator, my tears finally overcoming my will and toppling over my eyes.

 **Miss Missing You by** ** _Fall Out Boy_**

 _Now you're gone_

 _But I'll be okay_

 _Your hot whiskey eyes_

 _Have fanned the flames_

 _Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight_

 _Let the fire breathe me back to life_

He stopped coming in three days ago. Kai, the cute boy who always came in the coffee shop every morning. It's not like I actually know the guy, but I'd be lying if I say I didn't develop a crush on him. He is really _really_ cute and sweet. I should stop lingering on him since I don't even know him, but I was really hoping he'd ask me out. What a pipe dream.

The door jingles, and in walks the man of the hour. _Kai_. He makes direct eye contact with me, and waves me down.

"Hi, Cinder, can we talk for a minute?" My heart all but stops.

 **I Bet My Life by** ** _Imagine Dragons_**

 _I've been around the world and never in my wildest dream_

I step into the elevator, occupied by a young man, early twenties with dark messy hair and in a nice suit. I barely acknowledge him and turn around about to hit the lobby button, to see it was already pressed. The elevator is filled with it's usual awkward silence as it slowly descends to our destination.

"Nice dress, is it for a special occasion?" The man asks. I glance down at my dress, which is more fancy than anything I own that Winter and Iko both forced me into.

"My friends are forcing me out." I laugh. "Not my usual attire."

"I'm sad to hear it, because you look beautiful in it." He says, I glance over to see his ears bright red.

Suddenly the elevator jolts, and stalls, the lights flickering.

"Whoa." I stumble and fall into the man's arms. "Sorry." The elevator jolts again, and I cling on to him, the only steady surface.

"It's not a problem." I look at him and notice his eyes are a startling copper color, just before he leans in and kisses me. The elevator rumbles again and starts it's descent once more, but I couldn't care less because this man could sure as hell kiss.

 **New Perspective by** ** _Panic! At the Disco_**

 _Stop there and let me correct it_

 _I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

 _You come along because I love your face_

I sit at an empty desk behind the students, watching Kai teach as I grade papers in the back. It's nice not having to teach a second period, plus then I can secretly admire Kai for an hour or so. It's probably not the best idea to have a crush on a coworker, especially when you two work together on regular basis considering your classrooms are conjoined by a single door. I can't help that he's a total babe. _Oh my god did I just call Kai a babe?_ I internally whack myself on the head.

The bell rings, signaling that class is over, and it's lunch period. The teenagers slowly filter out and Kai makes his way down the isles of desks until he reaches me, I keep my head down and finish grading another test.

"Hey, how's the grading going?" He asks, sitting on the desk in front of mine.

"Still have a lot to go through, but I made a dent in it at least. I'll have to finish the rest at home tonight." I sigh and stack the papers back into a neat pile and pick them up.

 **Little House by** ** _The Fray_**

 _No one expects_

 _You to get up_

 _All on your own with_

 _No one around_

My world is shattering into pieces one by one. Tears fall as Kai drives as fast as he legally can to the hospital. He glances my way.

"Cinder it'll be okay, Peony will be okay." Kai tries to tell me, but I don't quite hear him. My ears are filled with white noise, it feels like the world is ending. I feel a hand on my leg and glance down. Kai squeezes my leg in reassurance. I take his hand in mine and hold on for dear life, praying that he is right.

 **Drunk by** ** _Ed Sheeran_**

 _I wanna be drunk when I wake up_

 _On the right side of the wrong bed_

 _And never an excuse I made up_

 _Tell you the truth I hate_

 _What didn't kill me,_

 _It never made me stronger at all_

I wake up with one hell of a headache. Everything is groggy, my brain not having much memory of last night. I hear a groan next to me, and I go still. _Fuck, please don't tell me that I got really drunk last night and had sex with some stranger_... I open my eyes wider, trying to see who the hell I might of slept with without making my headache worse. I see messy black hair, and a room that I know better than I should. I screw my eyes shut in mortification. _Oh no no no, no no NO! I slept with Kai! I slept with fucking Kai, best friend of five years, Kai!_

"Cinder? What the hell did we do last night?" Kai mumbles.

"Something really stupid." I look at myself, happy to see that at least I had enough decency to put on a t-shirt, even if it was Kai's. I freeze, panic flooding me. "Kai, we can deal with most of this later, but there's something really important that we can't." I sigh, completely embarrassed to even have to bring this up. "Did we use protection? I mean I'm on the pill, but I'd rather not risk it and get the morning after pill sooner than later." I sit up letting my eyes adjust to the light and look around Kai's disheveled room.

"Shit, yeah." Kai sits up, shirtless and buffer than I remember... _Shut up Cinder, other things are way more important right now_. "Thank god." I look towards Kai as he holds up a condom wrapper. "At least drunk Cinder and Kai made one good decision last night." He drops it in the trash can next to his bed.

 **(You guys don't even know how bad I am at following the rules for this thing, here is more of the scene...)**

Awkward silence settles over us. "Cinder, I am so fucking sorry-" Kai begins.

"No." I interrupt. "It's not your fault, we were both drunk, we both did it." I cringe. Kai laughs. "I mean, we both participated, it's not your fault... And what are you, five? Let's both be adults who are capable of calling it sex." I mock, throwing a pillow at Kai.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted much at all for the last six months! I've been swamped with homework and other things. I'm trying to get back into writing (I've started and stopped a million one-shots in the last six months, it's awful) and I wrote this a while ago and this is today has been my first available moment to post it! I hope you are all well, and I am planning to write a ten part Kaider AU fic pretty soon, so look out for that! Have a lovely day and I hope you enjoyed these drabbles!**


End file.
